


I Literally Wrote This to Annoy My Best Friend

by StarryDewDrops



Series: Both versions of Dan not feeling so good [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Death, M/M, Quote: Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good., This is the original, but like whatever I’m gonna post them both anyway, joke, lol, the other version is only slightly more serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDewDrops/pseuds/StarryDewDrops
Summary: Dan doesn’t feel so good





	I Literally Wrote This to Annoy My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Karla

Phil looked over his shoulder, only to see Dan fall to the ground.  
“Dan!” Phil yelped. Dan replied, 

“Phil, my love...I don’t feel so good...” Shocked, Phil embraced his boyfriend, murmuring whispers of reassurance. “

“It’s gonna be okay, Dan. Stay with me!!” Dan cried, 

“I don’t wanna die, Phil! I don’t want to leave you!” Phil sobbed as he saw bits and pieces of Dan flying into the wind, until there was nothing but a few specks of dust. 

“No...this can’t be real...”

 

Phil sat on the ground alone, his only love gone from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha gotem


End file.
